


Δαναός (Danaus)

by bwee



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun makes a sculpture with... unconventional media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Δαναός (Danaus)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a paper for my english class "defining beauty" and this is what happened.

Beauty is subjective. Myungsoo knows this. As a photographer, it's part of his job to know this. He knows that when people see his pictures displayed in magazines, not everyone will see the beauty in them that he sees. It's a thought that has become almost as natural to him as breathing. Almost.

Woohyun, Myungsoo's boyfriend, has just finished working on a new project. This one had taken him quite some time and he has expressed (whined) to Myungsoo on multiple occasions about how difficult it had been. But now, after months of painstaking work, he is finally going to show it to Myungsoo. Myungsoo isn't sure which one of them is more excited.

Woohyun insists on making Myungsoo wear a blindfold to “increase the suspense”. Myungsoo laughs at this, but doesn't try to stop Woohyun from tying a cloth over his eyes when they step out of the car in front of Woohyun's studio. Aside from all the aforementioned complaining Woohyun had done, he hadn't actually told Myungsoo anything about this project. He has no idea what to expect.

The first thing Myungsoo notices as they enter the studio, is that the room is colder than Woohyun usually keeps it on a late November day. The second thing he notices, is the smell. It's some kind of chemical, different than the ones Myungsoo uses to develop film. He can't place it.

When Woohyun removes the blindfold, it takes a few seconds for Myungsoo's eyes to adjust to the light. Once they had, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Strung up by wires, to give off the illusion of being in flight, was a girl. A dead girl. The body was clad in all black and had large, orange and black wings sprouting from its back.

“Isn't she beautiful?” Woohyun asks, a large grin spreading across his face. “My monarch butterfly, in flight and everything.” Myungsoo's head is spinning, bile rising in his throat.

“W-Woohyun...” Myungsoo lets out a shaky breath. He doesn't know what question to ask first. How did Woohyun do this? Where did he get the dead girl's body? Did Woohyun kill this girl? No. That wasn't possible. Woohyun must have noticed how pale Myungsoo had gone because his smile was turning into a pout.

“Don't you like her? I think this is my best work yet! It took ages, you know. The wings themselves took me months to make. Then I had to find the perfect girl. Do you have any idea how hard embalming is? You're supposed to go to school for that stuff. I had to buy formaldehyde off this really sketchy guy- it was kind of terrifying,” Well, at least now Myungsoo knows what that smell is. “Anyway, the whole process was really painstaking. It was totally worth it though for the result. I risk sounding completely narcissistic here, but I've never seen anything more beautiful then her. Except for you, of course.” Woohyun ends, throwing one of his cheesy smiles his boyfriend's way.

Myungsoo thinks he should call the police. His boyfriend is a murderer, after all. But he just can't bring himself to do it. Seeing Woohyun, smiling with pride at the work he's put so much effort into is, in Myungsoo's opinion at least, the most beautiful thing on earth. Myungsoo smiles at Woohyun, the love of his life, his dimples deep.

“I think _you're_ beautiful, Nam Woohyun. And if you made this, then of course I think it's beautiful too,” Myungsoo kisses Woohyun on the cheek and takes his hand. Beauty is subjective. Myungsoo knows this.

 

 

 


End file.
